


Candy Time (Mallek Week Day 6)

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy, Comedy, Gen, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Original Character(s), Trickster Mallek, Trickster Mode (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Day 6 prompt for Mallek Week 2020Prompt chosen: MSPA reader meets Trickster Mallek
Series: Mallek Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658482
Kudos: 8





	Candy Time (Mallek Week Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to freak accident MSPA reader encountering a recently turned Trickster Mallek who is eager to turn his friend to his new way of thinking with Zack on his way to help them…
> 
> One of my headcanons for the MSPA is that their non-binary and uses they/them, so I’ll be referring to them as such.

A/N: I’ve also attached a google doc **[link](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1qUW8mrMc85JZmTHSzmkizB2pQKKt69SV%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ZjVjMTdkNTQ1YjVmYWEzZWZlZWFhMjRjZjZkNGRlZDIxYmZjNjdiNyxXVFpndHJrNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AxD58Z7vtwwn3Uxpc90AAHw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkaioken16.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611980899749445632%2Fcandy-time-mallek-week-day-6&m=1)** since I’ve added colour to Trickster!Mallek’s lines.

* * *

The player was lying face down on the ground. Slowly moving around, regaining their consciousness. The area they were in something out of a sugar-filled dream. The ground was rainbow colours, the sky was purple and pink clouds. Objects that looked like skittles were floating around the air. Actually, there was candy of all kinds scattered around the floor, hovering the air. But just ahead of the player, just out of their reach was a radio, and like them, it was out of place with this candy land. Just then it went off, a buzzing noise which made the small being groan out. Finally, he was awake, lifting his head up slowly. Their vision blurry at first, rubbing their head in slight pain.

Where the hell are they? and why was all bright and colourful… A pair of shades and some painkillers would be REAL helpful right about now. Staggering to their feet, and getting a better view of their unknown surroundings. They weren’t on Earth anymore. Or Alternia for that matter. Was this a place like Prospit and Derse, with the abstract colours and shit. The sound of feedback coming from the radio walkie-talkie which caught their attention. They remember now, they got this from Zack. Picking it up and then pressed the button on the side, and spoke softly into it.

**_Hello?_ **

They answered the voice on the other end of the device. Greeting them.

**_Oh good, you’re still alive, and you sound normal too._ **

This was Zack’s voice, and what did he mean he still sounded normal? What was going on, where are they exactly?

**_Alright listen to me, I don’t have too much time so please listen carefully._ **

**_You and Mallek stumbled onto a certain object, it looks like a lollipop with a red and green swirl._ **

Wait, Mallek was somewhere here?! Where is he? Why wasn’t he here with him?

**_Listen to me, until I find a way to retrieve you guys, don’t touch anything!_ **

**_Don’t eat any of the candy whatsoever!_ **

**_And if you find Mallek, stay away from him until the trickster mode wears off._ **

Trickster mode? What was he talking about… Why did he have to keep away from Mallek. 

**_Just one hour, you have to keep hidden for an hour, stay low. You’re good at that._ **

**_D-Don’t let Mallek find you, or touch you okay._ **

Wait, what’s actually going on right now?! Zack wasn’t being clear to him, and they had more questions, then suddenly static was coming through the device.

**_Shit! I’m getting interference… S-S-Stay…! >!> Af-Afterr///-_ **

Before Zack could finish the radio cut out. The player began smacking his hand against the side of the device. Looking around again for any sign of his friend, nothing but candy and flashing colours. Quietly sighing, putting the radio away in their hoodie pocket. They began walking, deciding to venture around this place while taking Zack’s warning to keep hidden and to stay hidden from Mallek while looking for him. How did they and Mallek even get here? The last thing they remembered was the three of them on Zack’s ship. While the human was working on something, Mallek and they were going through the stuff Zack had stored on the ship from his travels across the multiverse.

The duo found a box, it was a small pink treasure chest with several warning labels attached to it. So, of course, they and Mallek opened without consequences, there was some kind of explosion, or something big. A blinding white light and then colourful lights, and a sweet smell, then they woke here in this place. Really, they shouldn’t go around possibly dangerous objects that could kill them and their friends. They hoped Mallek was okay wherever he was, and that he’s safe. Continuing on for another mile, everything looked the same. Sighing the player sat down on the surprisingly soft ground, they didn’t have a watch so they couldn’t check how long it had been, but it hadn’t long enough to be an hour yet.

Perking their head up, they could’ve sworn they heard something, like a rustling. Crap there weren’t any wild animals here… What kind of creature could survive in this sugar-filled wonderland? They didn’t wanna find out. There it was again, clear now, something was moving through the nearby bushes, then they heard another sound. Something that sent a chill down their spine. Giggling, strange giggling… There was more movement in the bushes and giggling. Foolish they slowly got to their feet, and like a bigger idiot called out the source of the noise, asking who's out there.

At that moment something yellow poked out of the bush, but it was weird… Why did it look familiar, it was like a horn or tooth, but it had some orange rings attached to it. Wait… 

**“FOUND YA!!!;;;”** Mallek popped out the bush, his loud voice and jumping out suddenly made the player fall back in shock. A look of confusion, it was Mallek but he looked different. Really different.

His skin was grey but with a blue hue in it. His hair and clothes were bright blue, all his piercings were orange now, he had swirling marks on his cheeks, and some kind of bottle attached to the side of his head. His eyes were flashing colours, a wide grin on his face as he hopped out of the bush, landing in front of them.

**“LIL’ buddy! I've been LOOKING FOR YA!;;;”** Mallek’s voice was erratic and wild, as he scooped the player up, holding him under his arms.

**“I’M SOOOOOO GLAD I FOUND YOU!!!!!!!;;;”** He then started spinning while holding the other, they were trying to ask Mallek what happened to him, and what he was doing.

**“FRIEND, NO NEED TO WORRY! THIS IS GOING TO BE A PLEASURABLE EXPERIENCE!!;;;”** He leaned in close, sticking his tongue out and winking at the player, What kind of acid trip was this?! Remembering what Zack told him, he couldn’t have direct contact with Mallek.

The player, squirming around in his hoodie, dropping out of it made a run for it, Mallek blinking at the spare hoodie he gave to the other like a cartoon character looked at the now-empty hoodie and his friend running away. He began hovering in the air and flew after the other, looking back to see the colourful horror that Mallek now was coming after him, grinning as wide as he could. Mallek pulled a tall lollipop out of thin air, spinning it around like a weapon. It was **red** and **green** and swirling. Shit, why couldn’t Zack have told them more about this, was it some kind of disease, well whatever it was he could let Mallek touch his bare skin or eat any of the candy… But now without their hoodie, they were more exposed.

**“COME OOOOONNNNNN!!! DON’T BE SCAREDDDD!!!! JUST ONE LICK OF THIS AND YOU’LL FEEL HAPPY ALL THE TIME!”** Mallek yelling out, spinning around in the air. 

**“OR I LICK YOU, EITHER WAY, SOMETHING GONNA GET LICKED!”** The trickster troll added, laughing at his own words. 

A distance away, Zack had arrived onto the planet that had been partially transformed by Mallek’s trickster form powers. It was easy to spot on this red planet, with a rainbow spot slowly expanding. He saw Mallek chasing over the player, and a sigh of annoyance left his mouth. Under his arm was the same pink chest that the idiots had opened up, it contained a candy juju that caused a trickster transformation upon anyone who licked it. After they opened it the explosion sent them to this random planet, and Mallek must’ve found the juju and its powerful aura compelled him to lick it resulting in this chaos.

The box was a powerful containment field to keep it sealed forever. All Zack had to do was get a few feet close to Mallek and open the box again and it would suck the cursed juju back inside and revert Mallek back to normal. Easy and simple, but seeing the other being chased all over by the troll made him smirk. He was gonna help them, but not just yet. This could be a learning experience for both of them to leave things alone and not to touch objects that read: DON’T TOUCH!


End file.
